1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet, to which a cabinet door is hinged, wherein a section between the upper side of the switchgear cabinet and the upper horizontal edge of the cabinet door is at least partially covered by a covering element.
2. Description of Prior Art
A switchgear cabinet of this type is known from European Patent Reference EP 0,551,971 A1. In this case, the cabinet door contains a horizontal angled section on its upper edge. An adhesive strip, such as one of the two strips of a Velcro.TM. closure, can be attached to the upper surface of this angled section. A decorative strip can then be fixed thereto.
The decorative strip is realized in the form of an angular profile with two lengths that extend perpendicular to one another. A second strip, the second Velcro.TM. strip, is arranged on the underside of the horizontal length. The two strips are connected such that they adhere to one another in order to attach the decorative strip to the angled section. Consequently, the vertical length of the decorative profile partially covers the front side of the cabinet door. The cabinet doors of large switchgear cabinets in particular are relatively heavy, for example, the upper edge of such cabinet door are not horizontally aligned. When closed the cabinet door has an unsightly appearance and the locking device of the cabinet door may not function properly.
A segmented cabinet door is known from French Patent Reference FR 2,711,857. In this case, the cabinet door segments are realized in the form of plates that are connected to one another via plug-like type connections.
Another switchgear cabinet is known from German Patent Reference DE 8,432,777 U1, for example. Such switchgear cabinets contain a frame that is composed of frame pieces. The upper horizontal frame piece contains an open plug receptacle that faces the cabinet door. A plug-like projection of the covering element can be inserted into this plug receptacle. The covering element has a sealing lip that rests on an inwardly angled edge of the cabinet door to form a seal.
A right/left limit stop is frequently provided for the cabinet door. Depending on the intended use, the hinges can be arranged on the cabinet door such that the door can swing open to the left or the right. The lower horizontal edge of the cabinet door must be high enough off the ground so that a swinging motion of the door is not impaired by objects lying on the ground. In addition, it is frequently required that the hinges be arranged symmetrically on the fame. However, since the cabinet door should, if possible, cover an entire front of the switchgear cabinet, the hinges are arranged on the cabinet door asymmetrically relative to the horizontal center line of the cabinet door. This does not present a problem if a basic design of the switchgear cabinet is used, for example, a design in which a left limit stop is provided for the cabinet door. When changing the opening direction of the cabinet door to a right limit stop, an unsightly gap is formed on the top of the switchgear cabinet. The bottom of the cabinet door is located too close to the ground. In order to solve this problem, it was attempted to shorten the cabinet door by a short section at the top and on the bottom. Consequently, unsightly transitions are formed on the upper as well as the lower edge of the cabinet door.